La reine fou Et Jack frost
by superpaox2
Summary: En varias partes han visto a la reina hablando con la pared todos rumorean que se le ha zafado un tornillo o... ¿no es así?


**Disclaimer: Frozen de Disney y Jack frost de Dreamworks nada es mío mas que esta historia. **

**La reine fou**

**Et**

**Jack frost**

¿Podrían imaginarse lo que se sentía ser una reina? Claro a muchos le asustaría ya que no es nada divertido hablar con condes sobre negocios o viajar a cualquier reinado; pero era demasiado atractivo viajar por casi todo el mundo, estresante. Todo era demasiado complicado cuando Anna no estaba a lado mío, parecía que el karma surtía efecto en mí, voltee a ver atrás mío con cara desesperada tratando de buscar ayuda, fui ignorada olímpicamente por los dos tortolos los cuales coqueteaban acariciando sus mejillas.

-¿Majestad?-dijo uno de mis sirvientes "mister George" con su calva (la cual brillaba si la apuntabas con unos mínimos rayos de luz) y su bigote extremadamente largo-Es hora, debe de prepararse para viajar-dijo, asentí bufando molesta mientras volteaba a ver por última vez a Anna, ya no estaban, genial, se fueron a pajar, en mi rostro se dibujó una expresión de disgusto.

-¿Todo bien, majestad?-lo mire desconcertada, ah, ha de ver sido por mi expresión… ¡perfecto! Ruge un poco más la cara como si estuviese por desmayarme.

-Si…todo bien-dije avanzando, Mister George me miro algo preocupado mientras observaba como seguía avanzando poniendo mi mano por mi frente cerrando los ojos, demonios aun no dice nada ¡vamos en cualquier momento podre tropezarme!

-En definitiva no se ve para nada bien-¡Aleluya! Grite internamente sin quitar mi misma expresión.

-Esto no está nada bien-alce la mirada para encontrarme con madame Asvor, me miro con desprecio-Parece que no le han dicho nada sobre que mentir no es nada "digno" de una reina-gruñí internamente mientras que por fuera sonreía "Buena chica tu siempre debes ser"

No dije nada por la vergüenza y sobre todo enojo que sentía aquellos momentos-Venga-dijo madame Asvor tomándome del brazo-tenemos que prepararla.

Suspire de manera serena-Y ahora ¿qué?

-La reina de Corona quiere que vaya a su boda-y como siempre Elsa ¡anda de fiesta! Era normal, y a la que le emocionaba era a Anna, no tanto como sus pajares con Kristoff.

Entramos a una habitación donde habían varias doncellas sonrientes con los preparativos para mi vestido, suspire algo nerviosa volteando a ver a madame Asvor-¡No es necesario! ¡Puedo hacer mi propio vestido!-dije alegre extendiendo mi mano al aire soltando unas brisas de hielo, en la habitación gimieron sorprendidas, madame Asvor tomo mi mano negando con la cabeza.

-Todos sabemos la existencia de sus poderes pero por desgracia debe estar a la moda-bufe burlona internamente ¿acaso mis vestidos no son monos? Yo le enseñare que es estar a la moda, voltee a ver su vestido apuntando con mi mano.

-¿Elsa?-me sobresalte, pero creo que eso será para después, tranquilamente me puse enfrente de aquel espejo algo insegura, cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a quitarme la ropa que tenía en aquel instante quedándome en ropa interior extendí los brazos a los extremos mientras tomaban las medidas y rápidamente trabajaban como las ratas de cenicienta, una me podía aquel corsé cerré los ojos dejando que aquellas doncellas hicieran su trabajo.

-¡Todo listo!-abrí los ojos volviendo a mirarme al espejo encontrándome con un vestido ancho de color azul claro con algunas decoraciones de color blanco. Atrás se pusieron para hacerme un peinado prerrafaelista.

Las doncellas se apartaron de mi con grandes sonrisas, asentí nerviosa-gracias-dije sonriente.

Mire el cielo nublado, aun eran temprano suspire, mister George apareció enfrente de la puerta con mis maletas-Majestad, ya es hora.

Sonreí asintiendo, realmente, detesto odiar en barco. Salimos de la habitación recorriendo casi todo el castillo hasta detenerme en el cuarto donde normalmente se encontraban una gran variedad de cuadros.

-Adelántese yo debo hacer algo rápido-Mister George me dirigió una mirada de sospecha pero solo asintió para correr al vestíbulo del castillo.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Anna saliendo algo despeinada, la mire seria y firme-Tengo que irme.

Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida-¿Ya? ¿Ahora?-dijo en un tono de tristeza, asentí.

-Me retiro puedes continuar tu paje-dije firme dando una vuelta como si estuviera indignada.

-¡¿Paje!?-grito desconcertada.

-¡RECONOZCO A UNA CHICA QUE SALE DE PAJAR ANNA!-grite apresurando mis pasos sonrientes para evitar que Anna me persiguiera.

-¡Ya verás cuando vuelvas!-grito mirando como bajaba de las escaleras.

Y allí estaba mirando el mar aburrida será un largo viajo y ni siquiera pude elegir mi ropa (la cual ni siquiera la compraba gracias a mis poderes mágicos) Sobre ellos deje de temerles después de aprender a controlarlos y pude hacer lo que me plazca con ellos. Hace tiempo Anna y Kristoff viven en el castillo, pero lo único que han hecho es ignorarme por estar coqueteando y hasta quien sabe que más han de hacer, y ¿yo? Bueno yo estoy ocupada con mis deberes, si se pueden decir deberes porque solo presencio fiestas entre ricos, ya veo por qué muchos quieren matarme.

Me senté aburrida viendo el cielo, el barco tenía una gran variedad de luces que lo iluminaban, se escuchaba como chocaban las olas, el clima era fresco en sí, ya era de noche y se suponía que tendría estar adentro. Lo gracioso es cuando quiero tener compañía no hay nadie y cuando no mágicamente aparece gente alrededor de mi como un ejército de ratas.

Y queda definitivamente bien lo de "ratas" no me agrada mucho aquella gente. Mire mi mano por unos segundos, mire por todo el lugar buscando la mirada de los demás, definitivamente no había nadie por aquí.

Tome aire y empecé a formar brisas de nieve, solté algunas risas divertidas, se siente tan bien poder hacer esto sin que alguien te critique.

Me sobresalte al escuchar que alguien chasqueaba con la lengua, mire por todos los lados confusas ¿pero qué…?

-¿George?-dije en un tono nervioso.

-Vaya parece que no somos tan diferentes.

Voltee a ver arriba para encontrarme con un chico ¿albino? De ojos azules sonriéndome de forma picara….eso era lo de menos… ¡¿Cómo es que está flotando?! Me levante de las escaleras donde me encontraba para retroceder asustada.

-¿¡Quién eres?!-balbucee mientras apuntaba mi mano hacia a él, amenazadoramente. El chico abrió los ojos como platos sin quitar su sonrisa retrocedió.

-¡Tranquila!-dijo entre risas… ¿enserio? ¿Qué este tranquila? ¡Claro es normal ver a un chico con ese tipo de prendas flotando en medio de un barco! Abrí los ojos asustada… ¿será? ¡¿Un fantasma?! Aquel fantasma dejo de sonreír para poner una cara de incrédulo.

-¡Me puedes ver!-grito alegremente, mi corazón dio un vuelco ¡es un fantasma!

-¡Aléjate!-grito subiéndome a las escaleras nerviosas. Aquel fantasma me siguió nervioso.

-¡Espera!-grito.

-¿Majestad? ¿Con quién habla?-nerviosa reí.

-Con nadie-dije serenamente sonriendo o ¿eso intente?

Mister George asintió con la cabeza algo confuso-Vaya a descansar estar afuera del barco con la marea…-no escuche lo demás sentí como mis ojos se abrieron como platos inconscientemente el fantasma estaba atrás de Mister George.

-¡Desaparece!-quise que sonara como un susurro pero falle, Mister George me miro perplejo.

-Lo… lamento-balbuceo bajando la cabeza apenado, me sobresalte.

-¡No, no era para usted!-dije nerviosa, el fantasma se rio burlón, yo lo fulmine con la mirada, volví a mirar a Mister George sonriendo-Ahora voy-Mister George asintió volviendo adentro.

Deje de sonreír cuando mire de nuevo aquel fantasma-Te ignorare así de simple-dije dándole la espalda, el fantasma bufo molesto.

-¡Por favor! ¡No seas así!-se volvió a poner enfrente de mí-¡Mi nombre es Jack Frost! Realmente no sé cómo obtuve estos poderes o ¡de donde soy, de donde vengo! Pero lo único que se… es que ya nadie me puede ver-dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿No será porque eres un fantasma?-dije incrédula, Jack negó y se acercó a mi lentamente-No es así mira puedo…-tomo mi mano, me sobresalte y la solté.

-¡No me toques!-dije nerviosa-puedo hacerte daño.

"Jack frost" me sonrió de nuevo acercándose-Poderes ¿recuerdas?-hazlo un bastón y con eso creo una gran brisa de nieve-No puedes hacerme daño-dijo de forma picara. Nerviosa lo voltee a ver-¿Qué eres?-dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Jack siguió sonriéndome-Voy hacerte sincere, ni yo mismo se.

-¡Elsa!-alguien grito… Madame Asvor, suspire.

Jack me miro confuso, hice una reverencia sonriendo de forma tranquila-Reina de Arrendelle y como habrás escuchado mi nombre es Elsa-con eso le di la espalda, entrando al barco.

-Una reina ¿eh? Es un placer… ¿nos vemos luego?-dijo en un tono divertido, suspire algo aliviada ¿me estaré volviendo loca?

-¡Reina Elsa!-perfecto, di una media vuelta hundiendo mi cabeza en una de las almohadas-¡Elsa!-y esta vez era Madame Asvor-¡Una reina siempre tiene que levantarse temprano! ¡Vamos!

Y la misma rutina de siempre comenzó a las… mire el reloj que tenía la habitación "9: 00 p.m." realmente extraña a Anna, Olaf, Kristoff y hasta… ¡ese reno! ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Las doncellas me vistieron con unos de esos tediosos vestidos (que me obligaban a usar) amarraron mi cabello en una trenza para después amarrarla y convertirla en un chongo, Salí del barco deslumbrándome por la luz del sol.

Madame Asvor se puso a lado de mí, al instante me puse derecha y firme con una sonrisa serena, pasamos a lado de algunos marineros, los cuales se murmuraban cosas.

-Están hablando en francés-… ¡¿otra vez el?! Intente ignorarlo, mirando por todo las partes algo nerviosa ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que hay un chico flotando arriba de nosotros!?

-¿Por qué no te vas?-murmure, por suerte Madame Asvor no me escucho, Jack me miro divertido.

-Creo que te interesara-dijo flotando enfrente de mi-Lo que están diciendo sobre ti-finalizo, yo no lo miro lo seguí ignorando mientras llegamos al centro del barco.

Jack empezó a interpretar sus palabras en francés de forma burlona, seguí ignorándolo de forma nerviosa. Madame Asvor se puse en frente de mí sonriendo… si es que a eso se le llamaba sonrisa. Jack seguía imitando las palabras de aquellos marineros, reconocí una de las palabras "Lunática" bufe molesta ¡tengo paciencia! ¡Pero no para el!

-¡Ya!-grite, Jack se apartó riendo yo lo fulmine con la mirada, los marineros de hace rato se rieron entre ellos, Madame Asvor dejo de sonreír para mirarme seria-Elsa, mantenga sus modales-dijo en un tono firme pero enojado, se acercó a mí para susurrarme algo en el oído-Necesito un rey por eso hoy le queremos presentar al príncipe Bernand Morande Fournier-y se apartó de mí.

-Vaya a esa mujer necesita sonreír más a menudo-dijo Jack, sonreí ante aquel comentario, no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Enfrente de nosotros aparecieron varios hombres vestidos con aquellos trajes elegantes, un hombre de ¿24? Se acercó cerca de mí sonriendo, Su pelo era negro ¿estaba permitido tener el pelo largo? Esta largo y lacio amarrado por atrás, un mechón de cabello se le escapaba enfrente, ojos azules, tenía la barbilla partida, debo de admitirlo es atractivo ¿así que tu serás mi rey? De seguro Anna se volvería loca al saber esto, pero yo no, definitivamente yo no.

Hice una reverencia sonriendo-Elsa-me presente.

Bernand se acercó a mi tomando mi mano dejando un beso en ella-Un placer-me guiño el ojo, discretamente gire los ojos.

Madame Asvor sonrió-¡Bueno!-choco sus manos-Esperemos que disfruten su viaje, Elsa está encantada de que Sir Bernand la acompañe a la boda-¡No hables por mi vieja ruca! Como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos Jack se rio.

Ya era de noche, sigilosamente (y en pijama por supuesto) Salí afuera del barco para mirar la noche, suspire aliviada, la única parte del día en la que puedo estar tranquila sin que me presionen.

-Linda noche majestad- se acercó Jack poniéndose enfrente de mi divertido, me levanto del escalón de forma firme y seria.

-Diga de una vez que se le ofrece-Jack se dio media vuelta para voltearme a ver sonriendo de forma picara-Linda pijama.

Lo fulmine aún más con la mirada, se dio completamente la vuelta-¡Eres prácticamente la única que me puede ver! Es normal que quiera estar contigo ¿sí?

-Es algo incómodo ¿sabes? Me empezaran a decir loca.

-Ya lo hacen-me sobresalte molesta.

-Ves-dije bufando.

-Te juro que me iré, pero no será hoy y… ¡ni mañana!-lo mire seria, se acercó a mi sentándose en los escalones, me acerque cansada sentándome a lado de el.

Arrugo un poco su frente-Dime ¿Qué demonios hace Madame Asvor por ti?

Suspire- Mis padres murieron cuando aún me faltaba por aprender, ya que no se esperaban de que murieran y pues yo tenía que ser reina, alguien tenía que educarme, obviamente antes no lo necesitaba, tenía más modales que mi hermana, pero eso no opino el conde-desvié la mirada molesta recordando aquel día, casi le lanzo el pastel en la cara.

Jack rio-Ah de ser difícil ser una reina ¿eh?

Me reí nerviosa-si…y más cuando estás sola-baje la mirada-parece que siempre estaré sola ¡de seguro tu eres una creación amorfa de mi mente!- me levante nerviosa, Jack rio indignado.

-¿Amorfa?-dijo en tono burlón-Si soy una lindura-dijo esto guiñándome el ojo.

-¿Te has visto en un espejo?-dije burlona y firme, Jack se acercó atrás de mí riendo.

-Regresando a lo otro-empezó a decir, se puso enfrente de mi tomando mi mano-¿Ves? No soy ninguna creación amorfa de tu mente-dijo esto mirándome directamente a los ojos, me sonroje y inconscientemente cree nieve.

-¡Elsa!-perfecto madame Asvor, Jack se apartó guiñándome por última vez para irse a otra parte del barco, Madame Asvor se acercó enojada-¡¿Qué le he dicho sobre su magia!?-grito, se acercó a mí para susurrarme-No queremos que sir Bernand se entere o ¿sí? La tomaran como bruja.

Me aparte bajando la mirada algo irritada, Madame Asvor me tomo del brazo-Venga, estas no son horas de estar despierta.

-Nos vemos luego majestad-dijo Jack haciendo una reverencia, sonreí.

-Nos vemos-murmure muy bajo, pude sentir su sonrisa.

Por fin habíamos llegado a Corona, la primera que me recibió fue rapunzel con gran estrujón preguntándome donde estaba Anna, primero empezaríamos con algunos ensayos; los cuales definitivamente me parecían aburridos ¿eran necesarios? Todo por una simple boda.

Me quede en solitario en la iglesia respirando aquel aire fresco que tenía desde adentro.

-Elsa-suspire nerviosa genial era Bernand, se acercó a mi sonriente.

-Buenos días-dije poniendo un mechón mío atrás de mi oreja mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa timida.

-¡Vayan! ¡Aquí van a coquetear!-fulmine a Jack, el solo tenía una cara irritada. Bernand se me acerco poniendo una de sus manos en me mejilla, al instante retrocedí ¿pero qué hace?

Bernand gimió cuando se resbalo al suelo, me reí pero al instante reaccione-¿estás bien?-Bernand se levantó confuso-Creo que tengo que irme.

-Nos vemos-dije seria, Jack se reía como loco a lo lejos-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-grite enojada.

Jack me volteo a ver algo irritada-¿Y me culpas? ¡Salve tu vida! ¡Dios! ¡Hubieses visto la cara que ponías cuando se te acerco!-dijo entre risas, me quede callada desviando la mirada, Jack se me acerco sonriendo de forma serena.

-Hey…-me negué a verlo esta vez.

-Vamos… te tengo una propuesta-empezó a decir, lo mire.

-¿Qué?

-Tú de verdad no te diviertes mucho ¿verdad?-bufe molesta.

-¡Claro que me divierto!

Jack ensancho su sonrisa-Entonces acompáñame-lo mire confusa ¡me va a secuestrar! Jack me guiño el ojo vamos será divertido.

Lo mire de forma burlona-Cállate-dije tranquilamente-Yo se divertirme pero como sabrás soy una reina ¡no puedo hacerlo!

-¡Vamos! ¡No estás haciendo nada importante! -dijo parándose en las escaleras-¡Podrías dejar de ser una reina por un día y divertirte!-sonreí.

-Está bien ¿pero a dónde iremos?-Jack guiño con el ojo-ya verás, ven sígueme-y salió flotando para salir de aquella iglesia, lo mire sonriente, dos niñas me miraban burlonas.

-¿Con quién habla?

-¡Elsa!-grito Madame Asvor, alce mi vestido y salí disparada de la iglesia persiguiendo a Jack. [N/A: ESTO ES MUY TITANIC (?)]

Casi por una de la esquina de la iglesia estaba Jack recargado mirándome directamente a mí, me acerque tan rápido como pude.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-¡Inglaterra!-mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¡está loco! Me cargo tomándome debajo de las piernas, tomo carrera para después salir volando, grite cerrando los ojos.

-¡Estás loco!-solo sentía como el viento revolvía mis cabellos, Jack me estrecho aún más entre sus brazos, me sonroje para voltearlo a ver. Tardamos casi una hora y media, bajamos discretamente en una casa.

-Siento que estaré en grave problemas.

-¡Tranquilízate!-dijo divertido Jack-solo será por esta noche-¿Mañana es la boda no?-y más razones por la cual lo debí a ver venido.

-Si…-dije apenada, menuda falta de responsabilidad de mi parte.

-¡Te traeré de vuelta! ¡Tú tranquila!-me guiño de nuevo el ojo, entramos aquella casa a escondidas, Jack abrió la puerta de una habitación entramos para después entrar y cerrarla con seguro. Una habitación repleta de atuendos.

-Una damisela como tu necesita verse bella para una fiesta-dijo haciendo reverencia señalando algunos vestidos, sonreí apenada mientras me acercaba aquellos vestidos.

Tome un vestido blanco con adornos y flores verdes, me voltee a ver a Jack-Disculpe ¿no le han enseñado que es de mala educación estar enfrente cuando una persona se cambia?-dije firme, Jack se rio dándose la vuelta, me fui a cambiar, fue realmente ponerme aquel vestido me di la vuelta para mirarme al espejo, por atrás note a Jack ruborizándose, sonreí sonrojándome.

Aun traía mi trenza francesa peinada en un chongo, me acerque a Jack-Pero si usted no está nada preparado para una fiesta-dije divertida.

Jack me miro con cara ofendido, me di la vuelta para checar aquel baúl con algunos trajes de hombres, Jack gimió-¡Debes estar bromeando!-me reí algo nerviosa negando con la cabeza, Jack tomo aquel traje-¡Vaya modales de una reina!-tosió Jack burlón, me di la vuelta divertida tapándome los ojos con mis manos.

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron, pero sentí como Jack tomaba delicadamente mis manos apartándolas de mis manos para mirarme sonriente-Todo listo-me sonroje sonriendo como boba.

-Todo listo-dije salimos de aquella habitación, ya era de noche varias personas caminaban apresuradas, Jack me decía las coordenadas donde se encontraba aquella donde parecía que los aristócratas celebraban fiestas mientras los demás parecían enfermarse por el hambre.

Era una mansión grande pasaban varias carrozas, Jack y yo nos acercamos a la puerta, el hombre nos miró desconcertado-¿Reina Elsa?

-Buenas noches-dije pasando adentro sin dirigirle la mirada, el hombre me siguió mirando perplejo, Jack se rio mientras me miraba.

-¿Sabes? Sería perfecto que todos me pudiesen ver, así presumiera que estoy a lado de una reina, y una muy bonita.

Me reí alagada sonrojándome, el lugar estaba lleno de mujeres solteronas moviéndose sus abanicos como incitando a los hombres que las invitaran a bailar, me reí divertida, tenía varias velas por todo el lugar junto varios postres en una mesa.

Tome un abanico sonrojándome apartándome de Jack moví el abanico mirándole de forma tímida, Jack se rio y se acercó a mí, me aparte acercándome al balcón. Jack corrió hacia mí-Así que quiere bailar.

No dije nada y tímidamente seguí jugando con el abanico, Jack se rio-Lamentablemente yo no bailo-balbucee.

-Yo menos-dijo riéndose, me sonroje, volteamos a ver a las demás parejas que bailan un sencillo minué.

-¿Lo intentamos?-dije acercando mi mano a la suya, Jack ensancho su sonrisa-Sera un placer-dijo, comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música mientras lo miraba.

-Vaya como se verá esto en la vista de los demás.

-Realmente no me importa-Jack me miro, yo hice lo mismo sonrojándome aún más acerco lentamente sus labios a los míos, me puse nerviosa ¿eso estaba bien? Sus labios rozaron con los míos fue un contacto que me provocaba cosquillas por mi panza, al instante me reí, el hiso lo mismo.

-No puedo hacer esto, te acabo de conocer-Jack sonrió aún más.

-¿Enserio te importa?-me reí de forma tímida, no, no importa.

Discretamente nos fuimos a un lugar aún más privado, Jack me miraba sonriente sus ojos brillaban al verme-Me comprendes demasiado a pesar de ser diferentes-dijo, no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

-¿Puedo decir algo alocado?

-Me gusta lo alocado.

Tímidamente comencé a cantar-_Toda mi vida ha sido con puertas enfrente mi cara y de la nada… me encontré contigo._

Jack se rio-¡Estaba pensando en lo mismo! _Porque... _

_Siempre he buscado un lugar para mí. _

_Tal vez lo digo por la fiesta o esta mancha de aquí._

Jack se acercó aún más a mí, junto su frente con la mía, podía sentir como como la sangre se me subía por la cabeza y comencé a crear nieve-No te preocupes-comenzó a decir Jack-no eres la única que puede hacer eso-mire arriba, el también la estaba provocando.

-Deja vu… nieve en "verano"-dije divertida Jack tomo mi mejilla de forma tímida y esta vez me beso, me deje besar cerrando los ojos escuchando los latidos de mi corazón.

Abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que Jack mientras seguíamos pegado frente a frente-Tengo un gran dilema.

-Diga su dilema joven-dije firme mientras le sonreía.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando-mi sonrisa se ensancho inconscientemente.

Me sentía algo mareada ayer había conversado con algunas damas que no paraban de preguntarme como una mujer tan bella pudiera estar sin pareja esta noche, yo solo optaba por sonreí, era media noche y por fin habíamos regresado de aquella fiesta, Jack me llevo a una de las entradas del castillo de Corona, lo mire por última vez.

-¿Lo repetiremos?

Me guiño el ojo-Cuando usted quiera majestad-se acercó tomando mi mano y planto un beso en ella, me reí tímidamente.

-Nos vemos luego Jack Frost.


End file.
